Even the Strongest Need to be Saved
by YuriChan220
Summary: Nagato can't handle everything on her own. Dedicated to Major Mike Powell III


**Even the Strongest Need to be Saved**

**Pairing: Yamato x Nagato**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kantai Collection or any of its characters. **

**Author's Note: Been a while since I did this pairing. And for the record, ummmm…y-you know this series is also based on real life military things? So…maybe that's why I'm unable to create much of Kantai Collection stories as much as my Senran ones I should say? Ahaha…I'm so bad with this…**

**A-anyways! Hope you enjoy this one. I love this pairing so much regardless. And this is for you, Mikey~**

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"Nagato-san! NOOOO!" Yamato yells as her beloved gets blasted by one of the Abyssal's missiles. There are just three of them left and already Nagato is taking a beating.

No matter how hard she tries, those three are too strong. Yamato races to her rescue before she even sinks. Grabbing her, she lifts her up until she is able to put Nagato's arm around her shoulder. Her clothing is half-torn and her stockings are ripped a little from the blasts. Looking around, she sees some flat rocks in the middle of the water. Gently and carefully, she sets her down and kisses her.

"Wait here, my love," she whispers. "Let me take care of them."

Nagato's eyes flutter open as she sees her beautiful beloved race toward the Abyssal, readying her weapons. She thrusts her hand forward, calling out, "Fire!" and a bunch of missiles start shooting from her canons. They go behind one of the Abyssal, and blasts her out of her misery. The same goes for the other two. She shoots more and more, blasting them without giving them a chance to even react. Nagato watches on as she sees her beloved protecting her from harm. And then…it's all over. Everything is cleared up and the enemies have been shot down for good. Yamato turns around and strides toward her lover. However, Nagato notices something.

"Y-Yamato…?" she says weakly. "Wh-why are you…?"

"You idiot!" The purple haired young woman shouts, tears falling from her eyes. "How could you….how could you go on ahead and take those goons on like that!? When they…when they were going to beat you to a pulp anyways!?"

"Yamato, I-"

"It was horrifying to watch you get blasted like that! I had to come and save you before they did any more harm to you!" Yamato hugs the Secretary ship tightly. "Nagato-san…Nagato-san…I'm…I'm so glad you're okay…!"

"Yamato…"

The violet haired woman is crying now. All because Nagato was being overconfident and underestimating those Abyssal. However, she too, is glad that her beloved Yamato saved her. She would've sunk if it weren't for her. Yamato's crying ceases and pulls away to look at her beloved.

"You going to be okay?" she asks softly.

"I-I don't think-"

"I think I have an idea." In an instant, with strength she doesn't know she has, she starts to carry the stoic woman, bridal style.

"H-Haaah!?" Nagato gasps. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"It seems you can't walk back home," Yamato says. "Do not worry! I shall be the one to take you home!"

There is determination in her eyes. Almost like they're on fire. Nagato has never seen Yamato like this before. With that, she speeds her way over toward the docks with Nagato clinging onto her beloved for dear life. And she may not admit it, but…the dark haired woman likes this kind of ride. It's…kind of nice. Yamato goes all the way toward her home, back to where she belongs and inside a large bedroom. She gently sets down Nagato on the bed and gets some materials to treat her wounds. The dark haired woman remains silent as she lets her beloved treat her injuries. But she continues to admire her beautiful face, how her eyes are closed with a peaceful smile on her face, yet it hides a worried expression deep inside. Nagato can tell. After seeing and hearing her cry like that, it's clear that she's still a bit concerned. Yamato finishes everything up and closes the first aid kit.

"Nothing major, but you probably need to rest," the violet haired girl says as she is about to turn to leave.

"Yamato," Nagato says.

"Yes, Nagato-san?"

The dark haired girl blushes heavily as she slightly turns her head away. "I-I want to…ummm…thank you…for protecting me and…going through the trouble of treating my injuries. Th-that was very…k-kind of you."

Yamato smiles sweetly and sits by her side, caressing her hair before going for her cheek. "Nagato-san…you know I love you very much. And you know? Even though you're strong and stoic, hear this: even the strongest need to be saved. I know. You have saved ME several times. But at times like this, I shall be the one to save you. And I did." She gives a kiss on the forehead. "Now then, you go ahead and rest. I will bring you some food shortly."

With a smile and a nod, Yamato gets up and leaves the room. But she looks back to give Nagato one last look…one last smile before leaving for real. After she closes the door, Nagato looks down at the sheets, at her hands. She finds herself blushing as she lifts her hand to touch her forehead, the spot where her beloved kissed.

"You've become strong as well, Yamato," Nagato says to herself, smiling. "And I'm proud of you."

**A/N: Short and probably a little bad on the battle on my part? Ahaha…for me loving action all the time, I may have underestimated this one quite a bit. So…forgive me for messing anything up here. XD**

**H-have a nice day!**


End file.
